


Solitude

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester





	Solitude

Is it just me or does the rain smell like a baby's innocent smile,

Maybe it's pointless to wonder why its sound makes me want to dance.

The drizzle caresses my face with its soft wind,

Washing my warmth away and leaving my mind calmer than before,

My breath on the mirror feels cold, sweet and maybe this is what solitude looks like.

This is what the heart feels when you're surrounded by nature,

The drops of water, sweeter than any noise that could disturb my inner peace.

The soft rumble of thunder and sweet calls of a dove,

These soft melodies are what my ear seeks,

Refusing to focus on the horns and motor of the noisy cars around.

And just for a moment, I'm not in a room surrounded by a concrete jungle,

For I can feel the droplets of a nearby waterfall,

Hear the sounds of crickets and almost feel the sunset on my close eyelids,

Don't ask me to open my eyes, just yet. 


End file.
